There has become known from patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,363 a communication system for transport equipment with elevators. A management plane superordinate to the transport equipment manages the transport equipment on the basis of specific operational data. If a potential user carries a radio telephone, his or her position is continuously ascertained. If the user moves to an elevator entry, an elevator car is ordered to the desired stopping point by the management plane.
A disadvantage of the known equipment resides in the fact that the user has to input his or her travel destination at the story or in the elevator car. In the case of crowding at the story or in the elevator car the user is stressed and loses time for the command input, whereby false inputs can also arise.
Here the invention will create a remedy. The invention fulfills the object of avoiding the disadvantages of the known equipment and of creating a method by which the control of an elevator installation is made more user-friendly.